Taking Names
by sciencefreak330
Summary: If there was one thing Danny was never expecting, it was Casper's new mascot. One-shot, Pre-PP.


**Finally, inspiration has struck! It's been a while, I must say. I've had a massive case of writer's block (there are two stories sitting in my computer half written and one that is still an idea in my notepad), and really haven't been able to produce anything. But my creativity has been reawakened, so here I am! Note: edited on 3/21/2011 for minor nuances that bothered me.**

**Disclaimer: I am a poor college student; do you really think I own this show? The intellectual rights are Butch Hartman's, and Nickelodeon and Viacom own the property rights. I, sadly, am none of these people.**

Taking Names

It was a chilly autumn day in Amity Park, and our favorite trio found themselves in warm sweaters, sitting out on the school's bleachers. There they gathered with their other schoolmates, all curious as to why they were out here in the first place. Apparently, there was some big announcement to be made, and everyone was anxious to find out what it was.

"So does anyone know what was so important that they cancelled afternoon classes to make this big announcement? Not that I'm complaining, of course," Tucker asked his friends.

"No, I don't think anybody does. It's probably something stupid, though, like new uniforms for football team." Sam never has thought highly of the school's idea of "important announcements" and apparently today was no different.

"Still, did it have to be outside? It's cold out here!" Danny complained loudly.

"But, dude, you're always cold. I don't think indoors or outdoors matters," Tucker teased.

"Hey, it's not my fault that my ice powers always make me feel cold. That and that my ghost powers already lower my body temperature makes it easier for me to get cold!"

"Yeah, come on Tuck, lighten up. Besides, those ice powers were really helpful over the summer," Sam reminded him with a smile.

Tucker leaned forward, about to respond, but was stopped before he could even get his first syllable out by Mr. Lancer's voice booming from his megaphone.

"Attention Casper High students and guests! Thank you for coming out here to join us for a very important announcement!"

"Yeah, like we had a choice." Sam and Tucker snickered at Danny's sarcasm in agreement.

"As many of you know, the community has been calling for a major change to happen here at Casper. I just want to let you know, that we have heard your concerns and, after some consideration, we have decided to act in favor of your request. We thank you all for vocal on such an issue!

"So, I am now pleased to announce that, as of right now, the Casper High Ravens are officially no more! We are now… The Casper High Phantoms!"

The entire crowd burst into cheers as the football team ran out onto the field in their brand new black uniforms white lettering and green accents. Every helmet was adorned with what appeared to be an outline of Danny flying. They were followed by the cheerleading squad, who ran and cartwheeled out in their matching miniskirts and tops, egging on the crowd to cheer even louder.

Poor Danny stared on in disbelief, as Sam and Tucker were cracking up at the look on Danny's face.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Danny exclaimed in exasperation. "What kind of idiot would push something like this?"

"And now we would thank the driving force of this campaign," apparently, Mr. Lancer had decided to pick up his megaphone again, "and the man who graciously paid for the new uniforms, Vlad Masters!"

"Vlad! Why am I not surprised? This is just the type of thing he would do to me for his own sadistic pleasure." Thoughts of killing the billionaire seeped through Danny's angry tone, each murderous thought more appealing than the last.

"Cheer up, Danny, this is actually kind of cool. Besides, for Vlad this is pretty lame. I mean, naming a team after you? That's practically praising you, man! Besides, how bad can get this get?" Unfortunately, Tucker spoke too soon. What he seemed to forget was that with every team comes a mascot, and the raven obviously wouldn't cut it anymore.

"Thank you for that wonderful introduction Mr. Lancer," Vlad said upon taking the megaphone from Lancer. "I would thank all of you for your support! Now, I would like to introduce your new mascot, hand chosen from a board of your peers. Here he is, inspired by our own beloved ghost boy! Please, help me welcome for the first time to your wonderful institution, Phanny the Phantom!"

"Oh no," Danny groaned helplessly as watched the new mascot run out onto the field. Danny stared in disbelief as what seemed to be a big-headed caricature of himself in ghost form danced around the field. Danny winced at every cartwheel Phanny did, and with every flip he let out a groan.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lancer finally gave the signal that the oh-so-important assembly was over and that they could go home. Danny, Sam, and Tucker hurried out as soon as they could, and they didn't dare turn back.

"So, what now?" Tucker asked once they were a safe distance away.

"Well, I assume that that the local news is going to make it their big story, and so they're going to want to interview Danny" Sam answered.

"Which means that reporters are going to bug me and I have to listen to my parents complain about how the town doesn't see the ghost boy for the evil he truly is and that they give him way too much respect," Danny said glumly.

"So, bad weekend, Danny?" Tucker asked

"Yep. How long do you think it's going to take for 'Phantom Fury' to die down?"

"Probably about a couple of weeks," Sam said matter-of-factly.

"Never speak of this again?" Danny asked.

"Never speak of this again," agreed Sam and Tucker.

And with that, the three of them began laughing.

"Seriously though, Phanny?" Tucker asked between bursts of laughter.

"Okay, I guess it is a little funny," Danny admitted, "but I don't think I'm ever going to forgive that man for that."

The trio continued to laugh and plot their revenge on Vlad as they walked home, their shock finally wearing off.

Though he would never admit it, Danny was actually really proud of the fact that his high school's football team was named after him. It made him happy to see that he was admired enough by the town to be granted such an honor, even if it was kind of embarrassing. Nevertheless, Vlad was still mysteriously pelted by Phanny merchandise when he entered his home that night which then began to follow him wherever he went in the house for a week.


End file.
